Love at Chakra Flower
by Shafdha no Hime
Summary: Kisah persahabatan dan cinta para shinobi dan kunoichi konohagakure. dari mulai pertemuan, kolaborasi misi, hingga terbentuklah persahabatan dan tumbuhnya cinta. Inilah kisah dari NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, dan NejiTen !
1. Chapter 1

**Love at Chakra Flower**

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Yo !, Minna-san !. This is my first FanFic. Saya masih ' _kouhai'_ di dunia per-Author-an (?),jadi masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatan Fic ini. Dan Seluruh Karya ini,murni dari otak Saya sendiri (kecuali para character,ya!)

Warning: AU. , OOC. , typo(s) , gaje , minus(s) , notEYD ,etc.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

 ***Naruto PoV***

Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku lahir di Konohagakure sebagai Anak dari Namikaze Minato, dan Uzumaki Kushina. Aku adalah Seorang _Shinobi_ , Ayahku Seorang Yondaime Hokage, dia cukup Populer Sebagai 'Si Kilat Kuning'. Tapi, Aku tidak peduli soal itu. dan yang Ku benci Adalah, dia terlali Sibuk dengan Pekerjaannya. Selanjutnya, tentu saja Kaa-san Ku yang Cantik, Uzumaki Kushina, dia dijuluki 'Habanero Merah Panas'. Tidak heran, dia sangat Mengerikan ketika Marah...

"Naruto... , Anata... , Sarapannya sudah Siap!", teriak Kaa-san Ku dari bawah Membuyarkan lamunan _'Introduce'_ Panjang Lebar tentang Keluarga Spesial Ku.

" _Wakatta-ttebayou !_ " Aku menyahut dan segera menuju Ruang Makan, dan ternyata Sudah ada Tou-san _Standby_ Sambil Menyeruput Ocha hangat.

"Hei,Naruto !, Harusnya Kau Cuci Muka mu dulu Sebelum Kau menyentuh Makananmu itu",ledek Minato,nyinyir..

"Ah,sudahlah,Anata. Jangan mengganggu Putra kita tercintaahh ini..", bela kushina. "Hari ini Kaa-san Memasak Ramen _Charsiu_ untukmu Naruto !", Kushina menghidangkan Mangkuk Jumbo itu didepan Naruto dan Suaminya dengan Riang gembira.

"Uwahh.. Favoritku. Arigatou,Kaa-san !", cengir Naruto. Tapi Kushina kurang Puas, "Hei, Tou-san mu Sepertinya tidak menyukainya", sindir Kushina. Karena melihat Minato tak merespon Masakan Spesialnya.

"O..oh.. Maafkan Aku,Sayang. Tentu saja Aku menyukainya", Minato tersentak dan langsung Menyeruput Ramen Panas dihadapannya. Naruto Sweatdrop.

 ***Normal PoV***

"la..la..la.. Hum,Hum,Hum..", Naruto berjalan dengan Riang-Bahagia (?) menyusuri jalan Konoha sambil Nyanyi-nyanyi _gaje_ , tiba-tiba..

 _'Plakk..!'_ "Ouch..!" ,Sebuah Tangan mendarat Kasar di Punggung Naruto,Membuat Naruto Menoleh. "Hei, _Teme_ Sasuke !, Kau masih Hidup rupanya ? Hahahah..", yang di tanya hanya pasang Muka dingin. "diam Kau _, Baka!_ ".

Dia Adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sangat Populer di Kalangan _Kunoichi_ Konoha karena Ketampanan Mukanya, dan Dia Mudah di kenali dari Rambutnya yang Mirip 'Pantat Ayam'. Dia berasal dari Clan Uchiha, telah membangkitkan Sharingan ketika sudah di Akademi. Dia satu Angkatan dengan Naruto. Kakaknya,Uchiha Itachi,si Jenius.

"Kita dapat misi hari ini, kita di suruh Menghadap Hokage. Tapi entah Misi Membosankan Apa lagi yang akan Ku dapatkan",Keluh Sasuke, (OOC).

Mereke berdua Menuju Gedung Hokage.

 _'tok..tok..tokk!'_ "Uzumaki dan Uchiha, izin masuk !" (a/n : dah mirip pramuka ). Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki Ruangan dan langsung disambut senyum lebar Yondaime Hokage yang terkenal ramah itu.

" _Okaeri_ ! ","Kalian berdua dapat Misi Khusus Hari ini".

"Misi Khusus?" Naruto Mengerutkan Keningnya.

"ini tidak seperti biasanya,Hokage-sama !" Sasuke Menyambung,dia menyadari biasanya Hokage Memberikan Misi dengan Wajah Serius,namun ini berbeda.

"Ya! , Misi Kalian adalah Mencari Bunga Chakra di Hutan perbatasan Konoha,Bunga itu spesial karena bisa mengabulka permintaan !" Minato kembali serius.

"Hmm.. Tak ada yang spesial" Naruto menjawab,malas.

"Oh.. Jangan merengut dulu, Hari ini Spesial karena ada Teman-teman Baru yang akan bergabung",sambung Minato.

" _Kami-sama,_ cukup sudah Aku punya Teman yang Bodoh seperti Naruto. Teman macam apa lagi yang datang.." gumam Sasuke, yang tak sengaja di dengar Naruto.

"Berisik Kau, Aku mendengarnya !" omel Naruto.

 _'krietttt..'_ Pintu Ruang Hokage terbuka Oleh Dua Orang yang akan Masuk..

" _Gomennasai_ , Kami terlambat !" seru salah seorang Gadis berambut Pink,Mewakili Teman yang di belakangnya.

Bagaikan _Slow Motion_ yang di iringi lagu Indah..

( _la..laa..laaaaa.. *uhukk lalaala.._ ) Mengiringi tolehan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terkejut Oleh datangnya Dua Orang Gadis cantik nan seksi, menyita perhatian mereka.

Seorang Gadis cantik berambut Pink dan bermata Hijau,dengan agak Tomboy namun sangat menarik Mata Sasuke untuk memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba...

" _SHANNAROOOOO...!_!" ' _Gubrakkk!_ ' Sasuke terpental dengan agak Rusak wajah Tampannya itu oleh Serangan Mendadak Haruno Sakura,Gadis Pink yang sedari tadi di Perhatikan Sasuke 'Atas-bawah' . (dah mirip komentator bola nih Author)

"Hei Kau, Rambut Pantat Ayam ! , Apa yang Kau lihat,heh ?!. Tidak Sopan !" Sakura marah-marah, masih dengan kepalan Tangan dan 'perempatan' di Jidat lebarnya.

"Apa-apaan Kau Jidat lebar !, baru datang dah main Tonjok Aja ! " Sasuke balas Teriak.

"Sudah-sudah !, Lihat ini, gara-gara kalian kantor Hokage jadi berantakan !", "Misi di Tunda ! Sekarang bereskan ini semua sebelum Saya kembali Harus Sudah beres !" Minato Kesal kemudian meninggalkan Ruangan tersebut.

"Hei..hei, Kalian berdua !. Seperti Anak Kecil saja ya, Hahaha. Tapi kalian itu cocok lohh ! " goda Naruto,Ngakak. Tapi malah dapat tatapan tajam Sakura dan _Death glare_ Uchiha.

" _eh..ekhem.._ " satu lagi gadis menyadarkan mereka kalau ada lagi _Kunoichi_ Cantik yang dari tadi terabaikan.

Dia Hyuuga Hinata, Gadis keturunan Ningrat dan Bangsawan berderajat tinggi dari Clan Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan _Byakugan_ dan _Taijutsu_ Unik. Gadis cantik berambut Indigo panjang, Bermata _Lavender Amethyst_ dan bertubuh Sintal nan Seksi (* _uhukk_ ).

"Eh.. Maaf,Nona !. Aku tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu,hehehe " Naruto nyengir 'Modus' sambil Garukin Kepala yang gak Gatal."Ngomong-ngomong,kalian siapa?".

" _Watashi wa_ , Hyuuga Hinata dan dia Haruno Sakura,Kami _Kunoichi_ Konoha" Hinata memperkenalkandiri sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto 'Salting'.

"Ah, Sudah Modusnya Naruto, sekarang bantu Aku membereskan ini ! " serobot Sasuke sambil berusaha berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

 **To be Continued**

Ahhh.. Akhirnyaaa.. Chap 1 selesai jugaaahhh * **ngosngosan**..

Gimana? Gimana readers? Seru kah? Garing kah? * **ahsudahlah**

 **Kepo** dengan chap selanjutnyahh?

Tenaaangg... Masih paanjaaangg ceritanya pemirsahh..

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE..?! *_***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love at Chakra Flower**

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Yo !, Minna-san !. This is my first FanFic. Saya masih ' _kouhai'_ di dunia per-Author-an (?),jadi masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatan Fic ini. Dan Seluruh Karya ini,murni dari otak Saya sendiri (kecuali para character,ya!)

Warning: AU. , OOC. , typo(s) , gaje , minus(s) , notEYD ,etc.

 **HAPPY READING** **!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : First Meet.**

"Terus, apa sekarang ?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka sekarang tengah Duduk di Taman Konoha karena misinya di tunda. Jadi,mereka memilih bersantai saja.

"Hmm.. Ini membosankan sekali. _Me_ \- " kalimat Sasuke Terpotong.

" _Mendokusai_ !" tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok berambut 'Nanas' menghampiri Mereka dan tak sengaja malah Menyambung kata 'Mendokusai' Sasuke yang terpotong.

"ah.. Yo! Shikamaru !" Naruto langsung menyapa.

"Yo !" balas Shikamaru malas. "Aku kesini dengan Sai, Ino, Tenten, Neji dan Temari. Dan kebetulan melihat Kalian disini" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Ya, Shikamaru-kun, Kami kesini karena misi kami di tunda" sambung Hinata.

"Hmm.. Misi apa itu ?" tanya Ino, sambil menyangga Dagunya.

"Mencari Bunga Chakra" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Haahh, Bunga Chakra ?! " seru Sai, Temari, Tenten, Neji dan Ino, bebarengan.

"Ini adalah Misi yang Bagus !" celetuk Shikamaru Berapi-api. " kenapa tidak Kita lakukan saja bersama-sama, Ini lebih seru !"

"Ng... Tapi... " Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa Hinata ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ki.. Kita.. Belum berkenalan dengan Mereka.. " sambung Hinata.

"Haaahhhh.. _MENDOKUSAI..._!"

Seru Mereka semua (kecuali Hinata) menggunakan Kata 'khas' Shikamaru. Hinata nyengir,Shikamaru _Sweatdrop_.

*"Aku Yamanaka Ino,Kunoichi dari salah satu Formasi Legendaris 'Ino-Shika-Cho',Inoichi Yamanaka. Sekaligus pemilik Yamanaka Florist, _Yurosuku_ !"

*"Yo! ,Aku Sai. Mantan Anggota ANBU Ne, Divisi Rahasia ANBU."

*"Aku Sabaku Temari,dari Sunagakure, Negara Angin. Aku baru saja pindah kesini,Aku kakak dari Kazekage Gaara"

*"Aku Tenten, Aku juga Kunoichi Konoha,Ahli Alat Ninja, _Yurosuku_ ! "

*" Aku Hyuuga Neji,dari Clan Hyuuga. Aku sepupu dari Hinata-Sama"

*"Aku Nara Shikamaru,senang berkenalan dengan Kalian"

Mereka satu persatu memperkenalkan diri,mereka cepat akrab karena berasal dari Negara yang sama.

"Baik,kita sudah memperkenalkan diri Kita masing-masing. Dan kita sudah sepakat Menjalankan Misi Kita mencari Bunga Chakra" Shikamaru melanjutkan.

"Umm.. Aku suka Bunga !" ujar Ino Ceria,diam-diam ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Setelah Kita menemukannya, Jangan Kau jual,Ino " Sai meledek.

"Huh, terserah kau, 'Muka Pucat' !" Ino Ngambek.

"untuk memudahkan Pencarian, lebih baik kita dibagi berpasangan untuk mempersingkat waktu " semua mengangguk mengerti Ide Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, kau dengan Sakura !" Shikamaru menunjuk mereka berdua.

"Apa ! kenapa harus dia? si Jidat Lebar mengerikan !" Sasuke Bergidik ngeri, mengingat kejadian yang di dapatnya di Kantor Hokage tadi Pagi. Yang membuat Wajah 'Tamvan' nya sedikit lecet.

"Hei kau,Pantat Ayam !. Kau pikir Aku senang berpasangan dengan kau, _Hentai_ !" Sakura ikut Monyong-monyong.

"Ah Sudah ! Jangan ada yang protes" Tegas Shikamaru,lalu melanjutkan.

"Sai dengan Ino"

"Haik ! " jawab mereka berdua serentak. Dengan senyum datar kearah Ino,Sai membuat pipi Ino _Blushing_. Malu-malu manja.

"Naruto dengan Hinata, Neji dengan Tenten, dan Aku dengan Temari" lanjut Shikamaru.

Naruto nyengir Ke arah Hinata, karena merasa senang dipasangkan dengan gadis cantik,dan sisanya 'Modus'. Namun Hinata tak menghiraukannya.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju,Ada juga yang pasrah. Siapa lagi, tentu Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sekarang kita berpencar ! Pasang alat komunikasi Kalian, Hubungi Aku jika ada Sesuatu !" instruksi Shikamaru.

" _YOUKAI_ !" mereka berpencar sesuai partner masing-masing dan mulai mencari Bunga Chakra langka tersebut.

 ***NejiTen***

 _'Wuushh.. Tap..tap..tap..'_ Suara Angin dan dahan Pohon yang menjadi pijakan Mereka dari Pohon satu ke Pohon lainnya,agar lebih cepat Pergerakan Mereka dibandingkan Melalui tanah.

"Neji, bisakah kau gunakan Byakugan mu, Hutannya terlalu lebat" pinta Tenten. Neji mengangguk dan langsung Mengaktifkan matanya.

" _BYAKUGAN_ !" _'zriiingg..!'_ penglihatannya menembus setiap Objek didepannya,urat sekitar Matanya mulai tampak.

"Byakugan ku terhalang di depan sana, pasti ini dibuat Oleh Musuh agar kita tak dapat mendeteksi arah jalan menuju Bunga Chakra. Musuh sepertinya Shinobi tingkat _Jounin_ !" sambung Neji. Tiba-tiba...

"Tenten, Awas !" puluhan Kunai tajam memburu ke arah mereka. Neji refleks berlari ke arah Tenten yang belum sempat menghindar.

" _HAKKESHOU KAITEN_ !" _'Wuuushhhhh.. Zingg..zing..zingg..'_ Neji berdiri didepan Tenten dan langsung mengaktifkan jutsu pusaran chakra untuk melindungi mereka.

Bagaikan _Slow Motion_ (lagi), di belakang Neji,Tenten 'terpukau' oleh Kebaikan dan kerennya Neji melindungi Hati ia bergumam " _Sugoi_..".

Namun suara Neji membuyarkan Acara _Slow Motion_ nya.

"Tenten, jangan melongo!. Ini semakin banyak, kau hadapi sebelah Kanan !"

"Hm !" Tenten mengangguk.

" _JIKKUKA NINJUTSU,_ _KAI_ !" _'Bushhh..!_ ' Tenten mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari gulungan yang dibawanya, Tapi..

 _'krik..krikk..krikk..'_ yang keluar malah sebuah penggorengan bergagang.

"He..he..he.." Tenten malah nyengir menyadari ia 'salah panggil'.

"Apa-apaan kau ini,Aku hampir kewalahan, tapi kau... " Kalimat Neji di serobot Tenten. Tapi malah membuat Neji kaget dan Heran.

"Diam kau, Lihat saja ini !" Tenten menunjukkan kelihaiannya menggunakan senjata. Tapi kali ini ia Terpaksa menggunakan 'Penggorengan' sebagai Alat ninjanya. Peng-go-reng-an pemirsaa..

 _'Zriiingg..tonggg..tengg..tongg.._ _prankk'_ mereka berduet (?) menghalau Kunai-kunai yang bertambah banyak,mungkin jebakan itu sudah disiapkan musuh.

"huff..huff..huff,akhirnya ini habis" Tenten hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kau ini bagaimana ! Lain kali siapkan Alat-alatmu dengan baik !" Neji ngomel-ngomel.

"hihihi.. Iya iya,maaf! Aku lupa membawa ini, Aku kira kita akan _camping_ malam ini " Tenten nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ah Terserah kau saja lah" Neji Cuek.

"Tapi tidak buruk juga kan,heh..?" Tenten tersenyum bangga sambil mengacungkan penggorengan miliknya. Diam-diam Neji terpesona Oleh keceriaan Tenten .

 **To be Continued**.33


	3. Chapter 3

**Love at Chakra Flower**

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Yo !, Minna-san !. This is my first FanFic. Saya masih 'kouhai' di dunia per-Author-an (?),jadi masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatan Fic ini. Dan Seluruh Karya ini,murni dari otak Saya sendiri (kecuali para character,ya!)

Warning: AU. , OOC. , typo(s) , gaje , minus(s) , notEYD ,etc.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : Menyebar !**

 ***SaiIno***

"Sai ! Tunggu Aku doong ! " Ino tertinggal agak jauh di belakang Sai. Sementara Sai sudah di depan dengan lincah Berlari dan Melompati beberapa dahan Pohon. Tidah heran, karena Sai adalah mantan ANBU kelas atas.

"Sai ! Kau dengar tidak ?!" Ino mulai kesal dengan Sai,Namun Sai pura-pura cuek dan masih terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar Ino yang cerewet Agak jauh d belakangnya. Tiba-tiba..

"Aaaaa... Sai, tolong Aku ! "

"Ino !" Sai terkejut. Ia Sontak berhenti Melompat dan menoleh ke belakang setelah mendengar teriakan Ino.

Ternyata Kaki Ino terjerat jebakan musuh. Semakin Ino berusaha Melepaskannya, maka jeratan itu semakin erat di kakinya. Sai menghampiri Ino yang Tergeletak di Tanah.

"Kau diam dulu, akan ku coba lepas ini " Sai mengambil _Tantou_ (Katana kecil) di Punggungnya dan berusaha memotong jeratan di Kaki Ino. Dalam Hati Sai, terberisit rasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan Ino di belakang tadi.

"Lihat Ini, Sai ! Kau jahatt !" Ino ngambek Karena dari tadi tidak di hiraukan Teriakannya oleh Sai.

Sai Tersenyum Manis. " _Gomen ne , Bijingsan !_ " (re : _maaf yah, gadis cantik !_ )

 _'blush'_ pipi Ino memerah mendengar Kata-kata manis Sai. Ia memalingkan Mukanya agar Sai tak melihatnya, Malu.

 _'BAMM..BAMM..BAMM..!'_ suara langkah Kaki Berukuran Besar terdengar semakin Mendekati mereka, sepertinya jebakan musuh beluh habis. Sebuah Monster Laba-laba Raksasa Mengagetkan mereka berdua.

" Ino ! Berlindung di belakangku !" perintah Sai. Ino pun langsung lari ke belakang Sai, sementara Sai menyiapkan Gulungan dan bersiap melawan Musuh.

 _'Sreeeeeetttt..._ ' Gulungan di buka ! . dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sai melukis Monster Singa Besar.

" _NINPOU : CHOOJU GIGA_ !" Sai membuat Segel Jutsu. Dua ekor Singa Tinta Besar Mengaum dan Melompat ke arah Monster Laba-laba lalu Menggigit Monster tersebut. Namun di tampik dengan Kaki Besar Laba-laba, cipratan Tinta Singa milik Sai mengenai Mata dan Langsung Membuat laba-laba itu Kehilangan Penglihatan dan Kendalinya.

" _SHINDENSHIN NO JUTSU_ !" _'bubummmnngg..'_ ( **a/n** :Author bingung gimana SFX nya). Sebuah jutsu perasuk pikiran memasuki Tubuh Monster itu setelah melihat kesempatan si Monster kehilangan kendali.

Si pemilik Jutsu, Ino, Langsung ambruk karena jiwanya berpindah ke tubuh si Monster.

 _'brukk ! '_ "Ino !" Sai melesat ke arah Ino dan Menangkap tubuh Ino di dekapannya.

Monster itu di ambil alih Jiwanya dengan jutsu Ino, Ino mengendalikan Tubuh monster dan membuatnya merusak dirinya sendiri.

"Ino, sudah cukup !" Sai berteriak memberitahu pada Jiwa Ino yang ada di dalam Tubuh Monster,sebab Si Monster sudah cukup Hancur.

 _'BUSHHH.. !'_ Tubuh Monster menghilang. Sepertinya dia adalah Hewan Kuchiyose milik musuh.

"Mhh.. S-Sai.. " jiwa Ino kembali ke pemiliknya. Kesadarannya Sayup-sayup kembali. Ino menatap Sai yang tengah menopang tubuhnya yang Lemas akibat Jutsu tadi.

" _Daijoubu ka,_ Ino?" tanya Sai khawatir. Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"aarghh..." Ino mencoba bangkit Namun Tubuhnya belum mampu berdiri dan membuatnya ambruk lagi, dan itu membuat Sai mengomel,

"Tenanglah dulu,Ino ! Kau masih lemas".

Ino malah Nyengir licik, "Hmm.. Kenapa Kau Peduli padaku,Sai ?! . Tadi Kau ingin meninggalkanku "

Sai Menunduk, merasa bersalah. "mmm.. Itu.. _Ano_.. Maaf, Ino " Sai semakin menunduk.

 _'Cup !'_ Sebuah Kucupan lembut mendarat di pipi Sai, Sai Kaget.

"Tak apa, 'Muka pucat !' . Aku tau Kau tak sejahat itu, dan Aku tau kau Menyukaiku" Ino tersenyum Tulus. Dan itu membuat Sai ingin Mengeratkan dekapannya pada Tubuh Ino yang masih di topangnya, namun Sai ragu-ragu.

Tapi Ino mengerti Bahasa Tubuh Sai dan langsung Memeluk Tubuh Sai erat. Perasaan Cinta tumbuh di Hati mereka berdua.

' _Bzztt.. Ztt..'_ Suara Device di Telinga, menyadarkan Pelukan mereka berdua. Keduanya kaget dan masih membekas Rona Merah di Pipi Keduanya.

' _Untuk Semua, berhati-hatilah ! . Jebakan menanti '_

Suara Shikamaru Membangkitkan Mereka.

 ***SasuSaku***

... " Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Pantat Ayam !" Sakura Mendorong-dorong Tubuh Sasuke di sampingnya. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan tanpa terburu-buru.

"Hei, Jidat ! . Kau yang dari tadi ingin dekat-dekat denganku, kan?! " Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Huftt.. Sana Kau duluan ! Cowok menyebalkan !" Sakura manyun, Kali ini Sasuke memilih mengalah dan berjalan mendahului Sakura, daripada terus menerus ribut, buang-buang waktu.

Setelah cukup lama Sasuke berjalan, Ia merasa Sakura tidak ada di belakangnya. Feelingnya mengatakan kekhawatiran di benaknya. walaupun Sasuke cuek terhadap Sakura, ia tetap merasakan kekhawatiran itu. Ia memutuskan memutar arah dan berlari mencari Sakura, namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Sa- Sasuke.. " sayup-sayup terdengar suara memanggil dirinya. "Sasuke, aku disini.." namun Sasuke tak melihat Sakura di manapun, walaupun ia mendengar suaranya. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan sesuatu..

"Segel Jutsu ?!" sebuah Segel yang di tempel di permukaan daun, namun sepertinya telah terpicu Oleh Seseorang.

"jangan-jangan.. ?!", "Sakura !" Sasuke tersadar, mungkin Sakura yang telah masuk ke dalam Segel itu. Ia panik dan memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura.

" _SHARINGAN_ !" _'Zhhiingg..'_ Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya untuk medeteksi Sakura.

"tidak mungkin, Ini _Genjutsu_ !" dalam Genjutsu tersebut Sasuke melihat Sakura di Kurung di dalam sebuah Sel yang di lapisi chakra. Sel itu menyerap Chakra Shinobi yang ada didalamnya.

"Sasuke, To-tolong.." Sakura meminta tolong pada Sasuke, tubuhnya Lemas karena sebagian chakranya telah terserap.

"Sakura !" Sasuke berlari kearah Sel, berniat mengeluarkan Sakura dari dalamnya. Namun puluhan _Kugutsu_ (ninja boneka) menghadang dan menyerang Sasuke dengan Kunai dan Bom Chakra.

 _'Wusshhh... Zig,zig,zig!'_

Sasuke cepat menarik Katana di belakangnya untuk Menghalau Ribuan kunai yang di lempar Kugutsu tadi. _'zring,zringg,zringgg!'_

sebuah Bom Chakra besar Melesat ke arahnya, dibarengi dengan Puluhan peluru Chakra.

" _SHARINGAN !_ " _'Set..set..set..'_ Matanya

Melirik cepat mengikuti arah Bom dan peluru Chakra yang menuju ke arahnya dan membaca pergerakan lawan.

" _KATON : GOOKAKYOU NO JUTSU_ !" _'Fyuuuuggghhhhhh'_

Api Super Besar menyembur dari Mulut Sasuke dan Mem- _block_ semua serangan dengan Jutsu Elemen Apinya.

"Tinggal Kugutsu yang tersisa !"

" _CHIDORI NAGASHI_ !" ' _Jleb ! Bzzzttt... Cip,cip,cip..!'_

Ia menghujamkan Katananya ke tanah dan mengalirkan Jutsu Elemen Petir yang kemudian menyambar seluruh Kugutsu hingga Hancur, dan Hancur pula Genjutsu tersebut.

"Sakura ?!" Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura yang terkulai. Sakura masih mampu bangkit untuk duduk dan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke Refleks memegang pipi Sakura dengan kedua telapak Tangannya dan menghadapkan pada dirinya.

"Sakura, kau tak apa ?!" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Ah, Aku tak apa, Sasuke-Kun !"

" _ **-Kun**_ ?" Sasuke terkejut dengan 'diubahnya' Nama Panggilan dirinya.

Sakura keceplosan dan berusaha mengalihkan, "Ah lupakan itu. Kau lihat, pantat Ayam ?! Kau terluka !" Sakura sekarang malah marah-marah sambil menunjuk Luka di Lengan Sasuke yang tak disadari oleh Sasuke, mungkin terkena Kunai yang lolos dari serangannya dan lukanya cukup dalam.

" _A-ano.._ " Sasuke ingin menjawab namun di serobot Sakura.

"Sudah, diam ! Sekarang, buka Bajumu !" bentak Sakura. Sasuke kaget dengan perintah Sakura dan Melirik Sakura,Curiga.

"Mau Apa kau ?"

Sakura Enggan Menjawab dan langsung Menarik baju Sasuke,lalu membukanya.

Sasuke trsentak, namun kaget oleh perlakuan Sakura. Ternyata pikiran 'curiga setengah mesum (?)' nya meleset. Lebih tepatnya _agak_ meleset !

 _'Tubuh Sasuke ! Shannarooo' . inner_ Sakura berteriak kegirangan. tapi Sakura pura-pura jaga imej.

 _'mmmssshhhmmhhshhh..'_ (?) Sakura mengeluarkan jutsu Medis untuk mengobati Luka di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya belum tau kalau Sakura adalah Ninja Medis handal, murid dari salah satu Sannin Legendaris, Senju Tsunade.

" _Arigatou_ , Sakura.. " ucap Sasuke tulus, setelah Sakura menyembuhkan Lukanya.

"Tidak, _Arigatou_ ,Sasuke !" Sakura malah balik Membalas.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Sasuke, singkat.

"Untuk kebaikanmu menyelamatkanku, _Arigatou_.." jelas Sakura, namun Sasuke terus menolaknya.

"Tidak,itu tugasku. _Arigatou_ ,telah menyembuhkanku"

Sakura menjawab lagi, "Diam, Pantat Ayam ! Kalau kau terus Mengatakannya, akan ku bunuh kau !" Ancam Sakura dengan Kepalan Mautnya, namun tidak sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya. Dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke gemetaran.

"Ba-baiklah Sakura-Chan !"

" _ **-Chan**_ ?" Sakura Kaget dan tersipu.

 **To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love at Chakra Flower**

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Yo !, Minna-san !. This is my first FanFic. Saya masih 'kouhai' di dunia per-Author-an (?),jadi masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatan Fic ini. Dan Seluruh Karya ini,murni dari otak Saya sendiri (kecuali para character,ya!)

Warning: AU. , OOC. , typo(s) , gaje , minus(s) , notEYD ,etc.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

 **Chapter 4 : Formasi Shikamaru(The IQ 200)**

 ***** **Normal PoV** *****

 _'bzzttt..ztt..' 'Shikamaru, Kami diserang oleh para Kugutsu musuh, Serangannya berbentuk Segel Genjutsu yang dipasang di Semak, Kami sudah berhasil mengatasinya'_ Lapor Sasuke pada Shikamaru,melalui device yang terpasang.

"Baik, Sasuke. Beritahu yang lain untuk berkumpul di Pos perbatasan untuk membahas langkah selanjutnya, Aku dan Temari menunggu Kalian secepatnya" Perintah shikamaru selaku kapten misi.

" _Haik_ !"

"Kita Istirahat disini dulu, Temari,sambil menunggu mereka" ajak Shikamaru pada Temari untuk duduk di Sebuah Batu yang cukup besar. Mereka hampir sampai di Pos perbatasan,namun perjalanan jauh dan medan yang dilalui memaksa mereka berdua untuk istirahat.

"Huftt.. _Mendokusai_ " keluh Shikamaru sambil menyenderkan Tubuhnya di Batu besar tadi. Temari bosan Mendengar keluhan Manusia di sampingnya.

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan itu !" Temari cemberut.

"Sudahlah,kau istirahat saja ! Jangan cerewet !" jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Kalau ini bukan misi, Aku tidak akan mau jadi partnermu,Shikamaru ! Aku hanya professional" Temari terus mengoceh.

"Terserah kau saja,lah!"

"Cih ! _Mendokusai_ !" Temari _Sweatdrop_.

Mendengar kata 'khas' nya di rampas, Shikamaru hanya bisa melongo Menatap Temari,heran.

Setelah cukup lama, Akhirnya yang lain berdatangan.

"Maaf, kami terlambat!" Sai tiba bersama Ino. Masih dengan Senyum datarnya dan Ino dengan Rona merah membekas di pipinya, membuat Shikamaru heran.

"Ada apa dengan Kalian? Wajah kalian tidak seperti Habis menghadapi Musuh?!"

"Hm, Musuh macam apa yang membuat kalian 'Memerah' seperti itu ?" Temari menambahi pertanyaan Shikamaru dan ikut Curiga dengan Raut Wajah Sai dan Ino.

"Hihihi.. Ah Sudah ! Selanjutnya bagaimana ?" Ino nyengir dan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita tunggu dulu yang lain" , " Ah itu dia Hinata dan Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji dan Tenten juga sudah Nampak " lanjut Shikamaru.

"Yosh ! Kita sudah berkumpul- _dattebayou_ !" ujar Naruto yang baru tiba.

" _Youkai_ , Shikamaru ! Menunggu Instruksi !" Teriak Tenten yang juga baru datang diikuti Neji, Sasuke dan Sakura.

" _Mo_ , Tenten ! Santai saja, tak usah terburu-buru" Sakura mengomentari Tenten yang terlalu bersemangat.

" _yare..yare.._ " "baiklah, _Minna_! Selanjutnya kita lanjutkan Misi ini bersama-sama. Karena kita tau, jebakan musuh terlalu berbahaya jika dihadapi hanya dengan dua orang saja. Apalagi aku yakin,yang membuat jebakan adalah Shinobi tingkat _Jounin_! Dan untungnya, Hinata sudah Memberitahuku bahwa ia telah mendeteksi Bunga Chakra dengan Byakugannya disuatu tempat bersama Naruto tadi. Jadi, kita lebih mudah Kali ini" Jelas Shikamaru Panjang kali Lebar kali Tinggi(?) .

"Wah, Hinata-sama, Anda Hebat ! Bahkan Byakugan ku sendiri tidak bisa menemukan lokasi Bunga Chakra !" Neji kagum dengan kemampuan sepupunya tersebut.

"Ah, Ini hanya Keberuntungan ku saja, Neji nii-san masih lebih Hebat dariku" Hinata berusaha Rendah Hati. Diam-diam, Naruto juga mengagumi Hinata. Segaris Senyum 2Tipis tercetak di bibir Naruto.

"Selain Itu, Aku juga sudah punya Strategi !" Ujar Shikamaru bangga, membuat yang lain bertanya-tanya.

"Strategi Apa?"

 ***Skip***

..Mereka semua telah Paham Instruksi Shikamaru dan Siap melanjutkan Misi.

" _Yosh, Minna ! Ikusou !_ "

Mereka semua Menyebar dan Mulai berjalan Sesuai Rencana. Dengan Posisi depan ada Shikamaru dan Naruto. di belakang mereka berdua ada Neji dan Hinata, di sebelah Kanan ada Tenten, Sakura dan Sai. Di sebelah kiri ada Temari, Ino dan Sasuke. Formasi seperti ini telah diatur Shikamaru.

Dibagian depan berfungsi untuk berjaga jika ada serangan tiba-tiba dari arah depan, dan melindungi Neji dan Hinata yang tengah Fokus dengan Byakugan mereka sebagai penunjuk arah.

Dan dari samping Kanan dan Kiri sebagai pelindung mereka jika ada musuh dari arah lain, dengan menempatkan Shinobi berkemampuan jutsu dominan jarak jauh.

" _Minna_ ! Arah jam 12 ada Musuh !" teriak Neji memperingatkan mereka semua, terutama Formasi depan.

"Itu dia ! Mereka menuju ke arah kita. dari ikat kepalanya, mereka Shinobi Desa Rumput. Pasti penjaga Bunga Chakra. Naruto, bersiaplah !" Shikamaru mempersiapkan diri dengan posisinya.

" _Wakatta-ttebayou_!"

Musuh berlari cepat ke arah mereka. Shinobi Musuh berjumlah banyak, namun kemampuannya belum diketahui.

"Naruto-kun, berhati-hatilah !" seru Hinata pada Naruto.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Hinata " Naruto tersenyum dan mulai melawan musuh.

 _'Bug ! Pakk..pakk..pakk ! Zass.. !'_ Mereka saling beradu Taijutsu.

" _KAGESHIBARI NO JUTSU_ !" ' _Zluurrppp...'_ Shikamaru mengaktifkan jutsu pengikat bayangan, jutsu itu merayap ke Tanah dan segera Menyergap Musuh. Pergerakan musuh terhenti.

"fyuuhhh.. Untunglah Hari ini Matahari bersahabat denganku" gumam Shikamaru sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya, masih dengan posisi Jutsu di tangannya.

"Naruto, giliranmu !".

"Yosh!" , " _KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU_!" Naruto mengaktifkan Jutsu seribu bayangan setelah mendengar instruksi Shikamaru dan langsung menyerang Musuh yang terkunci.

" _RASENGAN_ !"

 _'Pipiwww.. Duarrr.. Bwingg..Bwingg..Bwingg.. '_

Rasengan Naruto dan Bunshinnya mengenai musuh dan langsung menghilang.

"Huff.. Hanya itu saja ?" Naruto menyombongkan diri.

"A-apa ?!" barusaja Naruto bernafas, musuh malah makin banyak berdatangan. Kini di arah lain.

"Tenten, Sakura, Sai ! Musuh di arah kalian, mereka ahli Taijutsu, berhati-hatilah !" Shikamaru berteriak memberitahu formasi kanan.

"Mengerti !" jawab mereka Serentak.

 _'Sreeett... Set,set,set..'_

" _NINPOU: CHOOJU GIGA_!" Tanpa basa-basi, Sai langsung mengeluarkan dua ekor Singa tinta andalannya selagi musuh masih agak jauh. _'Cprattt.. !'_ namun musuh berhasil menghancurkannya.

Tak masalah ! Itu hanya pengalih.

"Tenten,Sekarang !" Seru Sai.

Tenten langsung menghadapi Musuh dengan bantuan Tongkat panjang.

 _'Pakk ! Bug,pakk,pakk,Bug,Bug.. !'_ suara tongkat Tenten beradu dengan Alat ninja Musuh.

Dari arah atas...

" _SHANNAROOOO..._!"

 _'Duaammm...!'_ Tinju maut Sakura Menghancurkan Tanah pijakan Musuh dan membuat Musuh terpental jauh. Sakura menyerang dari atas dengan bantuan Burung tinta milik Sai.

"A-apa itu ?!" tiba-tiba Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata ?" Shikamaru ikut terkejut dan penasaran.

"Musuh membuat sebuah Segel dan tiba-tiba chakra mereka pulih, ada Chakra yang mengalir dan memasok Chakra ke Tubuh mereka" jelas Hinata, sambil menunjuk musuh yang tadinya tak berdaya menjadi bangkit dan kuat kembali. Sedangkan mereka sudah hampir kehabisan Chakra.

"Tenang semua, serahkan saja mereka pada Kami ! Kalian melanjutkan pencarian saja !" tiba-tiba Ino mengajukan diri.

"Hm, Lagipula, Kami Formasi kiri belum bertarung" Temari menambahkan.

"Baiklah, Aku percayakan ini pada kalian !" seru Shikamaru pada Temari, Ino dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ! _Ganbatte ne_ !"

Sakura menyemangati Sasuke dan pergi mengikuti Shikamaru dan lainnya di depan melanjutkan perjalanan. Hati Sasuke sebenarnya berbunga-bunga, namun ditutupi dengan wajah datar dan _cool_ nya.

"Ayo, Serang mereka !" Temari berseru dan mulai lari menuju musuh.

 _"OOKAMAITACHI NO JUTSU_ !" _'BUSHHHHH...!'_ Elemen angin yang di kibaskan Kipas Raksasa Temari, menerpa musuh barisan depan dan berhasil terpental.

 _'bushh.. Bushh.. Bush..'_ barisan kedua musuh mengeluarkan bola-bola api.

"Oh, jadi, mereka punya 'Katon' juga" gumam Temari.

"Baiklah.." _'Sreeeeeeett..'_ Temari membentangkan kipas raksasanya untuk dijadikan tameng.

 _'duar,duar,duar.. !'_ Bola api musuh menabrak tameng kipas Temari.

"Sasuke, Serang mereka !" perintah Temari.

"Hn !" ," _CHIDORI_ !" jutsu petir Sasuke menyambar dan meledakkan musuh. Namun beberapa diantaranya berhasil menghindar.

"Ino !" Sasuke memberi Isyarat pada Ino.

"Hm !" Ino mengangguk.

" _SHINDENSHIN NO JUTSU_ !"

Jiwanya berhasil merasuk ke musuh. _'hmm.. Rasakan ini '_ gumam Ino didalamnya.

Ino mengendalikan Raga musuh agar saling menyerang sesamanya hingga kehabisan chakra dan akhirnya musuh Hancur dengan sendirinya.

" _KAI_ !" Ino melepas jutsunya dan kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

"Bagus, Ino. Kau berhasil !" Ucap temari pada Ino yang masih menyender di Tubuhnya akibat ambruk saat menggunakan jutsu tadi. Ino berusaha berdiri di bantu Temari.

"Kita telah selesai, musuh sudah hancur. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan menyusul Shikamaru dan yang lain" Sasuke datar.

"ya, kemungkinan Mereka belum terlalu jauh. Aku bisa mendeteksi chakra mereka" tambah Ino.

" _IKE_ !" Mereka bertiga mulai melanjutkan dan menyusul yang lain.

 **To be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love at Chakra Flower**

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Yo !, Minna-san !. This is my first FanFic. Saya masih 'kouhai' di dunia per-Author-an (?),jadi masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatan Fic ini. Dan Seluruh Karya ini,murni dari otak Saya sendiri (kecuali para character,ya!)

Warning: AU. , OOC. , typo(s) , gaje , minus(s) , notEYD ,etc.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

 **Chapter 5 : KLIMAKS !**

"Hinata, Neji, apa masih jauh ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kita hampir sampai, kurang dari Satu Kilometer di depan Kita" Neji menjawab.

"Hm, Formasi Kiri kita juga sudah mulai nampak di belakang !" Hinata tersenyum menyadari Temari, Ino, dan Sasuke berhasil menyusul mereka.

"Maaf, Kami terlambat !" ucap Ino yang langsung bergabung bersama Temari dan Sasuke di Tim.

"Wahh.. Sasuke-kun, kau Hebat sekali !" Sakura malah kegirangan menyambut Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi Genit dengan Sasuke.

"Woy, Sakura ! Bukan hanya Sasuke yang bertarung loh !" Ino _Sweatd_ _r_ _op_ mendengar ucapan Sakura..

"Hehehe.. Terserah aku dong !" Sakura Cuek.

"Hum,hum ! Ino benar,Sakura ! Atau jangan-jangan Kau dan Sasuke..." Naruto menduga-duga namun langsung dapat Hadiah Kepalan bulat di pipi dari Sakura.

 _'wusshh.. Bukghh !'_

"Diam kau, Tukang ikut campur !" muncul perempatan di Dahi lebar Sakura.

"Ouchh ! _Ittai_ , Sakura !" Muka Naruto 'Penyok' Seketika !

"Ah, itu dia ! Itu Bunga Chakra !" Hinata menunjuk sebuah Bunga Chakra Raksasa berkilauan yang Sangat Indah.

"Uwahh.. _Kirei ne .._ " Tenten sampai silau Memelototi Bunga itu dari kejauhan.

Shikamaru dan yang lain mulai turun dan mendekati Bunga Raksasa itu. Tapi..

 _'Brrt.. Drrtt.. Dashh !'_

"Arhhhh !" Sai tersengat Aliran Chakra dan tubuhnya terhenyak Setelah mencoba menyentuh Bunga itu.

"Sai ! _Daijoubu_?!" Ino mendekati Sai, Khawatir.

"Neji, Tolong lihat ini dengan Byakuganmu lagi !" Melihat kejadian Sai tadi, Shikamaru langsung memerintahkan Neji melihat dengan Mata penembus Objeknya.

"Baiklah, _BYAKUGAN_!" ' _Zriingg..'_

"Wah, Bunga Chakra itu dilapisi oleh Pelindung Chakra yang Sangat Tebal. Kita tidak akan mampu menembusnya !" Jelas Neji sambil menerawang Objek dihadapannya.

"Tapi tidak dengan ini !" Shikamaru menunjukan sebuah Gulungan yang dia temukan di dalam Batu tak jauh dari Bunga Chakra tersebut dan berhasil Mereka semua terkejut. Senyum bangga tersungging di Bibirnya.

"Apa itu, Shikamaru ?" Tanya Sasuke singat.

"Mungkin ini berisi Cara agar Kita dapat menembus Perisai Chakra itu, Aku akan mencoba menganalisanya"

Shikamaru kemudian mencoba meneliti isi gulungan tersebut.

Isinya berupa gambar Lingkaran dan Sepuluh buah Titik yang saling terhubung. Ditengahnya terdapat Simbol berbagai Elemen Chakra. Dengan IQ 200 Shikamaru, Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menganalisa petunjuk tersebut.

" _Wakatta_!" sepertinya Shikamaru berhasil mengartikan gulungan tersebut.

"Semuanya, Dengarkan Instruksiku ! Didalam gulungan Ini aku menyimpulkan bahwa kita harus menyatukan Chakra kita agar dapat membuka Segel perisai chakra itu, Ikuti aku !" Shikamaru menjelaskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan, dan sepertinya tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk mengikutinya.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino dan Temari, berbaris membentuk setengah lingkaran. Begitupula Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru. Dan hasilnya, terbentuklah baris lingkaran sesuai titik-titik yang ada pada Gulungan petunjuk.

Lalu Shikamaru menghubungkan 2Mereka dengan Kagemane no Jutsu milknya, dan mengendalikan Tangan mereka untuk membuat segel Jutsu bersamaan.

 _'Tap.. Set..Set..Set Tap !'_ jari-jari mereka bergerak bersama membentuk sebuah segel.

" _FUUIN NO JUTSU, KAI !_ " Seru mereka bersamaan, dan Kagemane Shikamaru juga sudah di tarik. Deretan huruf Kanji Segel mulai menyelimuti permukaan Pelindung Chakra.

"Setelah ini, kalian keluarkan jutsu kalian masing-masing !" perintah Shikamaru. dan dengan berurutan, mereka mengeluarkan jutsu masing-masing untuk di kumpulkan di permukaan pelindung Chakra agar dapat menghancurkannya.

Dimulai dari Sakura: " _SHANNAROOO BAA_ !",

Hinata: " _HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHOU_!",

Tenten: " _SHOU RANMAN_!",

Ino: " _KATON NO JUTSU_!",

Temari: " _KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU_ !",

Sasuke: " _AMATERASU_ !",

Naruto: " _RASENGAN_ !",

Neji: " _JUUKEN_ !",

Sai: " _FUUJIN ! RAIJIN_!",

Shikamaru: "K _AGENUI_!"

 _'Wuusshh.. Fyuugghhh.. Krak..Krakk..Krakk! Duarrrrrrr! Booommm!'_

Seluruh titik Chakra dan semua elemen Menyatu,Meretakkan Pelindung Chakra,Kemudian Meledakkannya. Mereka berhasil Membukanya !

"Yosha !", "Kita berhasil !", "Akhirnya !"

Seruan mereka terdengar ramai kegirangan.

"Terakhir ! Tenten, Segel Bunga Chakra ini di Gulungan mu dengan jutsu spesialmu. Kau tau sendiri kan, kita tidak akan mampu membawanya" Perintah Shikamaru pada Tenten.

"Yap ! Serahkan saja padaku !" _'Sreeeeettttt'_ gulungan di buka !

" _JIKKUKA NINJUTSU, FUUIN_ !"

 _'Busshhh..'_

Bunga Chakra raksasa berhasil dipindah dan disegel dalam gulungan.

"Yosh ! Sudah beres !" teriak Tenten, Misi pun berhasil.

Mereka semua mulai berjalan menuju Desa untuk pulang, Hari sudah agak Sore, Langit pun mulai redup.

"Hoamm.. Mendokusai ! Aku akan tidur Sampai di Rumah nanti" Keluh Shikamaru sambil menopang Kepalanya dengan Kedua telapak tangan di belakang dengan pasang muka malas.

 _'Plakk !'_ Sebuah tangan mulus menepuk keras pundak Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kau Cuci Muka malasmu itu dulu sebelum kau Tidur !" ledek Temari dengan senyum datar agak mengejek, dan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

" _Yare..yare.._ " Shikamaru hanya tersenyum malas.

Setelah Cukup lama Perjalanan pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk menunda laporan pada Hokage untuk esok Hari saja dan pulang ke Rumah masing-masing, karena Mereka sudah cukup Lelah setelah menjalankan Misi Habis-habisan.

"Sampai Jumpa besok !" Seru mereka semua di persimpangan Desa dan berpisah untuk Pulang ke Rumah Masing-masing.

Yah, Kita buat 'kejutan' untuk Yondaime !

 **To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love at Chakra Flower**

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Yo !, Minna-san !. This is my first FanFic. Saya masih 'kouhai' di dunia per-Author-an (?),jadi masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatan Fic ini. Dan Seluruh Karya ini,murni dari otak Saya sendiri (kecuali para character,ya!)

Warning: AU. , OOC. , typo(s) , gaje , minus(s) , notEYD ,etc.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

 **Chapter 6 : Tadaimaaaa !**

 ***Rumah Sasuke***

" _Tadaima_.. " Ucap Sasuke begitu sampai di Rumahnya dan membuka pintu Rumah yang langsung di sambut Hangat keluarga Sasuke.

" _Okaeri_ !"

"Bagaimana misimu, Sasuke ?" Tanya Itachi begitu Sasuke lewat di depannya, sambil menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan dua Jarinya, Tanda Sayang. Sasuke sedikit tersipu.

"Hn, biasa saja ! Aku lelah. jadi, jangan menggangguku" jawab Sasuke datar. Dan langsung berlalu dari Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat Adik Kesayangannya yang selalu 'ja-im' dengan siapapun,termasuk dirinya.

"Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan Air hangat untuk kau mandi,Sasuke. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama, Kaa-san memasak makanan kesukaanmu !" Teriak Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke. Penuh perhatian.

"Hn, Arigatou, Kaa-san !" Jawab Sasuke yang sudah berada di Kamar mandi.

 **Skip**

Sasuke sudah selesai mandi dan sudah siap di Meja makan bersama Kakaknya,Itachi. Sementara Ibunya tengah Sibuk membawa Makanan dari Dapur ke Meja, bau harum masakan langsung menghampiri setiap Hidung yang ada di sana.

"Nah, Sudah siap !" Mikoto selesai menghidangkan semua Makanan, tentu saja makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Onigiri, Sup Tomat dan _Seafood_.

" _Sugoi_ ! Kaa-san yang Memasak ini semua ?" Sasuke terkagum melihat makanan dihadapannya.

"Ya, dan Kakakmu, Itachi juga membantu Kaa-san memasak _Seafood_ favoritmu" Jawab Mikoto,Lembut.

Itachi yang merasa di sebut Namanya hanya tersenyum Bangga. Selain Shinobi jenius, Itachi juga Hebat dalam urusan masak-memasak. (benar-benar Suami Idamannya Author ! *di _Chidori_ )

" _Ittadakimasu_ !" Seruan tanda memulai makan terucap bersamaan,mereka makan malah penuh sukacita.

 ***Rumah Naruto***

" _Tadaimaaa.._ " Teriak Naruto memasuki Rumahnya.

" _Okaeri_ , Naruto !" Sambut Kushina dengan Senyuman manis. Ya, Hanya Kushina.

Mengetahui hanya Ibunya yang di Rumah, membuat Semangat Naruto Menurun drastis.

"Naruto, kau Mandi dulu. Kaa-san sudah membeli Ramen Ichiraku Untukmu- _dattebane_!" ujar Kushina, Ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hmmm.. " Jawab Naruto tak bersemangat. Padahal, Ramen adalah 'Cinta mati' baginya.

Melihat respon dari Naruto seperti itu, Membuat Kushina Memunculkan 'perempatan' di Jidatnya.

 _'Wuushhh.. Bugh.. Duarr !'_

Sebuah Kursi besar melayang dan Hancur hampir mengenai Naruto. Si Habanero Merah tengah Mengamuk!

"Kau sudah besar, Naruto! Mestinya kau dapat berfikir Dewasa tentang Tou-san mu !" Bentak Kushina, Garang. Mengetahui Naruto kesal dengan Minato yang jarang pulang ke Rumah Akibat tugasnya sebagai Hokage.(macam bang Toyib)

"T..tapi, Apa Tou-san masih peduli dengan kita ?!" Jawab Naruto berteriak namun agak takut.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang semakin 'Nglunjak' membuat darah Kushina Mendidih. Kini Kushina berubah 180 derajat dari Sikapnya yang lemah-lembut tadi. Rambut Merahnya melayang-layang keatas, Matanya melotot dan langkah kakinya berdentum. Mirip seekor _Kyuubi_ saat sedang mengamuk!

"Diam kau,Naruto! Cepat mandi dan Makan atau akan ku Lempar kau ke Dimensi Lain !" Ancam Kushina dengan Sangat mengerikan. Membuat tubuh Naruto gemetaran Seketika.

 _'Wuusshhh.. Prankkkk!'_ Sebuah Penggorengan besar meluncur kearah Naruto...

"A.. A.. Aaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Naruto yang langsung Ngacirrr masuk ke Kamar mandi Sebelum dirinya Penyok dan Benjol untuk kedua kalinya oleh Perempuan.

 ***Rumah Sai***

" _Tadaima_.. " gumam Sai lirih, sesampainya di Rumah.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Tak ada sambutan Keluarga, tak ada kata ' _Okaeri_ ', dan tak ada Harum Masakan untuk Makan malam, apalagi omelan sosok Orang Tua. Sangat berbeda!

"Hssshh.. " Hanya sebuah hembusan Nafas dirinya untuk mengobati rasa sepi yang diam-diam menyayat Hatinya.

Sai menghampiri sebuah meja kecil dan menyapa Lembut sebuah Foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum manis sendirian saat masih kecil. Ya, dia adalah seorang Yatim-piatu. Sejak kecil, ia di asuh oleh Shimura Danzo, Pemimpin Organisasi rahasia ANBU Ne yang sangat Keras! Ia dididik agar menjadi Shinobi yang kuat untuk dapat menyelesaikan Misi dengan sempurna. Namun semakin Dewasa dirinya, ia tersadar bahwa ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Danzo. Dan hingga kini ia memilih keluar dari Organisasi dan memilih tinggal sendiri tanpa tekanan seperti Orang lain pada umumnya.

Rasa Sunyi-senyap itu lama kelamaan terbiasa pada dirinya, hanya deretan Lukisan karyanya yang menjadi 'Keluarga' di Imajinasinya.

 _'kruwukkkkk...'_ Ia tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya setelah bunyi Perut Kosongnya mengingatkan Sai, ia belum makan karena sibuknya dia oleh Misi.

"Hmmm, sepertinya kita akan makan malam kesukaan kita Hari ini" gumam Sai sambil tersenyum dan memegang Perut rampingnya, mirip ibu hamil yang bicara dengan janinnya.

Sai meletakkan kembali Foto itu diatas Meja dan berjalan menuju Kamarnya. Ia melepas seluruh alat ninja, Menanggalkan Baju Misinya kemudian menutup nya dengan selembar handuk.

Ia mendekati sebuah cermin besar disamping Tempat Tidurnya. Tangan kirinya menyentuh bayangan wajahnya di cermin.

"Tak terasa, aku sudah sedewasa ini. Mungkinkah aku harus memiliki seorang Kekasih ?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus memandangi tubuhnya di cermin.

Tubuh kekar namun ramping, Dada bidang, Perut agak 'SixPack', wajah Tampan, Kulit putih pucat yang polos, Sangat sempurna bagi seorang Laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa sepertinya.

Banyak yang bilang ia mirip dengan Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih, ia jadi teringat kejadian dirinya dengan Ino, gadis Cantik yang mencium pipinya saat Misi. Tak sadar, pipinya memerah dan tangan yang tadinya di cermin berpindah mengelus pipi bekas ciuman Ino.

"Ah, Sudahlah.." ia berlalu dari Cermin dan bergegas Mandi.

 **Skip**

 _'Tak..tak..tak.. Sreeeengg.. Shhhh.._ ' Sai tengah sibuk Memasak makanan Favoritnya, _Hard Tofu_. Walaupun ia tak terlalu lihai soal masak, paling tidak ia bisa memasak makanan favoritnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah siap dengan semangkuk Nasi, Sedikit sup,Tofu dan Sumpit di tangannnya.

" _Ittadakimasu_.." gumamnya. Sai mulai Makan malamnya sambil membayangkan ada Gadis ' _Blonde_ ' berbaju Ungu didepannya.

 **To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love at Chakra Flower**

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Yo !, Minna-san !. This is my first FanFic. Saya masih 'kouhai' di dunia per-Author-an (?),jadi masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatan Fic ini. Dan Seluruh Karya ini,murni dari otak Saya sendiri (kecuali para character,ya!)

Warning: AU. , OOC. , typo(s) , gaje , minus(s) , notEYD ,etc.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

 **Chapter 7 : SURPRISE !**

Keesokan Harinya, 10 Shinobi yang kemarin mencari Bunga Chakra, berkumpul lagi di Ruang Hokage. Sesuai Rencana kemarin, akan ada 'Kejutan' untuk Hokage Minato.

Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul di kursi Hokage entah darimana asalnya, seperti julukannya 'Si Kilat Kuning' mengagetkan mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa disini ?" Minato penasaran dengan kedatangan mereka yang mendadak.

"Bukankah kalian tak ku panggil untuk Misi?" sambungnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum,

"Kami ada kejutan untuk Anda, Hokage-sama !" Shikamaru mewakili mereka semua.

"apa maksudmu, Shikamaru ?" Hokage mengernyitkan kening.

"Tenten !" Shikamaru memberi isyarat pada Tenten, Tenten mengangguk.

"Ini dia, Hokage-sama !" Tenten tersenyum dan maju menyerahkan sebuah Gulungan berisi Segel.

Hokage menatap seluruh wajah dihadapannya, bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

"A- .. Tunggu, Hokage-sama !" Tenten mengejutkan Minato yang hampir membuka gulungan.

"Ada apa lagi ?" tanya Minato.

"Sebaiknya Anda membukanya di luar Ruangan.." Tenten Terkikik sendiri membayangkan apa jadinya jika Segel Bunga Chakra raksasa dibuka di Ruang Hokage yang sempit, Bisa Hancur Ruangan ini.

"Hm, baiklah !"

Semuanya melompat ke atap Gedung Hokage yang sangat luas.

"Akan ku buka !" Minato membuka gulungan perlahan.

 _'Sebuah Segel, hm?'_ gumam benak Hokage, agak terkejut.

" _FUUIN : KAI !_ "

 _'sreettt... BUSHHH !'_ Minato Sangat Terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah Bunga Chakra Raksasa Langka yang menjadi Misi _S-Rank_ Kemarin.

"Ka- Kalian.." Minato _Speechless_.

"Jadi kalian yang melakukan Misi ini tanpa ada Perintah dari Hokage ?!" tiba-tiba Ekspresi Hokage berubah agak Marah. Seketika 10 Shinobi dihadapannya menunduk merasa bersalah. mengingat, mereka menjalankan Misi tanpa Menunggu Perintah selanjutnya dari Hokage.

"A- _ano_.. Hokage-sama .." Shikamaru Angkat bicara selaku kapten misi, ia merasa bertanggung jawab. Masih dengan posisi menunduk. Namun tiba-tiba, senyum lebar menghias Bibir Hokage.

"Aku tau kalian cukup Lancang,Tapi aku sangat Bangga dengan kalian !"

Seruan Hokage mengejutkan sekaligus membangkitkan mereka semua.

"Ja- jadi.. Anda tidak marah pada kami ?" tanya shikamaru, senang.

Hokage hanya mengangguk Bangga.

Sontak, semua Shinobi langsung mengangkat wajah mereka dengan bangga.

"Untuk itu, aku sangat mengapresiasi kalian. Untuk imbalannya, kalian dapat Libur Misi satu minggu Langsung dariku. Bersenang-senanglah !" Hokage tersenyum bangga.

Kini, bukan hanya Hokage saja yang mendapat kejutan. Mereka pun sama. Minato langsung melesat menghilang untuk melanjutkan Tugasnya.

Mereka semua sangat senang. Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru di angkat dan di Junjung-junjung teman-temanya, dia di elu-elukan bak seorang Pahlawan.

"Yoshaa !" , "Kau hebat, Kapten !" , "Yeaahh.. ".

Agak lebay memang, Namun mereka sangat bangga. Apalagi memiliki teman Shinobi Cerdas seperti Shikamaru.

Mereka menikmati Selebrasi -diam Temari mulai Mengagumi Shikamaru2

 **To be Continued.**

Pemeran Utamanya siapa sih yang bener ?

(entahlah, Author pun bingung. ***diKusanagi** )

Ada yang Seru di Chap Selanjutnya Lohhh... Penasaraan?

 **REVIEW DOLOOOO *_***


	8. Chapter 8

**Love at Chakra Flower**

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Yo !, Minna-san !. This is my first FanFic. Saya masih 'kouhai' di dunia per-Author-an (?),jadi masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatan Fic ini. Dan Seluruh Karya ini,murni dari otak Saya sendiri (kecuali para character,ya!)

Warning: AU. , OOC. , typo(s) , gaje , minus(s) , notEYD ,etc.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

 **Chapter 8 : Libur Misi !**

 _'Cuit,cuit,cuit.. Cip,cip,cip..'_

Suara Burung menyambut Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure. Sepasang Mata Lentik perlahan terbuka dan tersilau oleh Sapaan Matahari pagi.

Tenten baru bangun dari tidurnya, semalam tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Mungkin karena Akhir-akhir ini Jadwalnya padat dan Kurang Istirahat.

"Mhhh.. _Ohayou_ !" Ia bangun sambil sedikit menguap dan melebarkan Tangannya, Ia masih enggan beranjak dari Tempat Tidur.

Tenten duduk di tepi Ranjang sambil mengucek-ucek Mata bulatnya, Ia melirik jam di sebelahnya.

 _'pukul 07:00 !'_

Seketika matanya melotot melihat Jam. " _Kami-sama_ , Aku Kesiangan !".

Tenten 'Tancap Gas' menyambar Handuk di pintu kamar dan Langsung Melesat ke Kamar mandi, Masih dengan Piyama Tidur. Ia bergegas untuk mandi, sepertinya ia buru-buru hari ini.

 **Skip**

Tenten mengacak-acak Lemari pakaiannya, ia bingung memilih baju untuk Hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya yang ia kenakan Hanyalah baju Misi yang Cukup Tomboy, Namun kali ini berbeda. Ini adaah hari Libur Misi yang diberikan Hokage, dan hari ini ada Acara Santai Bersama di Taman Konoha dengan para Shinobi Kemarin. Kini hubungan mereka semakin Akrab dan terbentuklah Persahabatan Shinobi.

"Mhhh.. Ini tidak buruk juga !" Tenten tersenyum melihat penampilannya yang tak biasa ini. ia memakai Atasan Tank Top pendek berwarna putih Polos Longgar yang dimasukan kedalam Rok mini Model Bunga Kecubung(?) se-Paha atas berwarna Merah Marun, Kalung berliontin Simbol Konoha, Tas slempang Mini hitam dan Rambut Cepol duanya yang kini ditambah Aksesoris Jepit rambut Panda Imut, Tanpa pelindung kepala, Kakinya memakai Sepatu Shinobi ber-Hak Khas Kunoichi Konoha. Terakhir, _Make-up_ Tipis. Tak perlu tebal, karena Wajah Kunoichi konoha terkenal cantik alami.

"Aku berangkat !"

 ***Skip***

Di kediaman Kunoichi _Blonde_ satu ini juga sama. Ino yang sangat _'Girlie'_ , sangat memperhatikan penampilannya. Dari pagi ia belum Kelar pilih-pilih baju.

"Humm.. Ini bukan ! , Ini Bukan !" Ino masih mengacak-acak Semua pakaiannya.

" _Eto_... " Sebuah _Dress_ pendek menarik perhatiannya.

"Mhh.. Akan kucoba !" Ino memakai _dress_ Santai pendek berwarna Ungu muda Favoritnya. _Dress_ selutut berkerah namun tak berlengan, di pinggangnya ia kenakan Sabuk berwarna _Gold_ sebagai pemanis. _Dress_ itu agak tipis, jadi terkesan seksi bila dipakai Ino yang tubuhnya Memang bagus.

"Ini sempurna !" Ino tersenyum Puan dengan penampilannya saat ini. Rambut yang biasa dikucir Kuda, kini Sengaja ia Gerai panjang Lurus begitusaja. Tentu dengan poni sebelah dan jepit Bunga semanggi diatas Telinganya, ia menggandeng tas kecil di lengan kanannya. _Kawaii_ !

Ia tiba-tiba membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Sai nanti, Senyum manis menghias Bibir ber _lipstick_ merahnya.

 ***Skip***

Semua Kunoichi tentu tengah sibuk menyiapkan penampilan untuk acara santai mereka, tak terkecuali para Shinobi. Hanya saja mereka tak terlalu memaksakan diri soal penampilan.

Di Rumah masing-masing. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru, juga Tengah bersiap-siap dan segera berkumpul di Taman. Shinobi tetaplah manusia biasa, Para laki-laki itu telah berkumpul dan Menyusun Rencana sambil menunggu para Kunoichi.

"Hei, _Teme_ Sasuke ! Kau tak seburuk biasanya, hahaha" Naruto meledek Sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Hn, bilang saja kau iri dengan ketampanan ku, _Dobe_ !" jawab Sasuke, tak kalah Sombong dan PD-nya.

"Cihh !" Naruto mendecih mendengar tanggapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kalian banggakan dengan penampilan,heh ?!" Neji Dongkol dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang selalu meributkan Hal-hal tidak jelas.

Sementara, Sai sedang sibuk sendiri berkonsultasi sesuatu dengan Shikamaru yang dianggapnya paling 'mengerti' .

" _Gomennasai, Minna!_ " Seru para Kunoichi bersamaan. Kedatangan mereka membuat para Pria mengalami _Slow Motion_ (Lagi -_-). ( **SFX** : _weng..weng..weeeengg...lalalaala_ )

Penampilan Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata, Sukses membuat para 'pria pemula' itu melongo. Mata mereka tak mampu berkedip melihat Para 'Dewi' mendekati mereka.

"Haaaa. . ."

"Hi- Hinata Chan, Kau sangat Ca- cantikk.." Gumam Naruto. Melihat Hinata memakai Baju Model _Yukatta_ berkerah Tinggi, Berlengan panjang melebar namun ketat melekat di Tubuhnya yang 'Berisi pada tempatnya'(?),Ia menggunakan _Obi Silver_ di pinggannya. _Yukatta_ putih berbahan _Satin_ sepinggang dipadu _HotPants_ bahan berwarna Hitam, menampakkan kaki Putih Mulus Hyuuga Hinata. Rambutnya diikat kesamping dihiasi Aksesoris Bunga agak besar.

Sasuke yang terkenal Cool pun, bisa terbius oleh Sakura yang sangat berbeda. Sakura yang Tomboy, Kini memakai _Dress_ Pink agak transparan bermotif Bunga Sakura Selutut, berlengan sepundak yang sangat menggoda.

Sasuke hanya bisa melotot hampir seperti akan mengaktifkan Sharingan. Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke, langsung menghampirinya dan Mengangkat dagu Sasuke sambil agak berbisik..

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura sedikit menggoda, Tapi Sasuke Tersadar dan Langsung Pura-pura pasang Muka Cool lagi.

Melihat itu, Sakura tertawa geli, "hihihi.."

Temari yang berada di Samping Sakura, Cuma geleng-geleng Kepala melihat Sakura yang mulai 'Nakal'.

Temari juga memakai baju Santai hari ini. Baju seperti Kemeja tipis Tak berlengan berwarna merah, dimasukan ke dalam Rok mini ketat Sepaha Warna hitam, _Lipstick_ Merah ' _Glossy_ ' dan kali ini Kucirnya Hanya dua.

"Jadi, acara kita hari ini apa, Shikamaru ?" Ia menghampiri Shikamaru dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Shikamaru gugup dan deg-degan, si IQ 200 bahkan sangat 'buntu' dalam hal Wanita seperti ini.

Para Kunoichi Cantik itu juga diam-diam melirik Para 'CoGan' yang kini jadi Teman dekat mereka semenjak misi.

 ***Sai** , Memakai jaket _Sport_ Hitam yang sengaja tak di risleting, Kaos Putih polos, dan celana bahan hitam agak ketat,diatas mata kaki. Sangat keren dan Manis di mata Ino.

 ***Naruto** , ia _simple_ saja. Memakai Kaos putih berlogo Konoha, Celana _Sport_ jingga, dan Topi yang sengaja dipakai terbalik berwarna putih.

 ***Sasuke** , memakai kemeja Abu-abu panjang lengkap dengan rompi hitam, Celana Bahan hitam panjang agak ketat, tak lupa Rambut _'Harajuku Style'_ klimis. Sakura sampai tergoda dengan sasuke yang semakin _cool_ dan imut baginya.

 ***Neji** , biasanya clan Hyuuga tak terlalu peduli soal penampilan, tapi Neji mencoba ber 'Eksperimen' khusus Hari ini. Ia memakai Kemeja Putih cerah panjang, Rambut panjangnya Ia ikat Rapi dengan _Slayer_ Hitam yang dilipat sebagai pengganti Ikat kepala shinobi, ia juga memakai celana bahan Abu-abu. Penampilan yang tak biasa itu membuat Tenten semakin jatuh cinta padanya, ternyata Neji merasakan Hal yang sama. Apalagi Tenten terlihat sangat Feminim hari ini.

 ***Shikamaru** , ia selalu cuek dalam Hal apapun, apalagi penampilan. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk lebih ' _stylish'_ Hari ini, mungkin ia tengah jatuh cinta, tanpa disadarinya. Ia memakai baju jaring-jaring, jaket _Bomber_ motif _Army_ dan celana _Sport_ Hitam. Namun hal sederhana dan apa adanya itulah yang selalu menarik hati Temari, selain kejeniusannya.

 **To Be Continued**

 ***Readers** : Mana yang seru, thor? Mana?!

(Readers mulai Ngamuk !)

 ***Author** : Tenaaangg... ! Di Chap selanjutnya, Genre Romance-nya WILL BEGIN !

Penasaraaan?

 **REVIEW NYA ? *_***


	9. Chapter 9

**Love at Chakra Flower**

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Yo !, Minna-san !. This is my first FanFic. Saya masih 'kouhai' di dunia per-Author-an (?),jadi masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatan Fic ini. Dan Seluruh Karya ini,murni dari otak Saya sendiri (kecuali para character,ya!)

Warning: AU. , OOC. , typo(s) , gaje , minus(s) , notEYD ,etc.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

 **Chapter 9 : Dettooo ? (** **Date?** **)**

Mereka semua duduk di Taman, dibawah Pohon Rindang dengan Angin sepoi-sepoi, Apalagi ini Sedang Musim gugur.

 _'Wuuusss... '_ Angin kencang menerbangkan Dedaunan yang gugur.

"Hmm, Ini damai sekali. Aku menyukainya" Naruto menikmati angin sejuk sambil merentangkan Tangannya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Naruto-kun" Hinata yang duduk disamping Naruto tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Naruto, apalagi saat mengucapkan kata 'Aku menyukainya'.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang tadi direntangkan, Tiba-tiba merangkul Hinata dari belakang. Hinata kaget, ia hanya bisa terdiam, Pipinya Merona. Hinata dan Naruto saling tatap.

"Naruto-kun.." gumam Hinata pada Naruto.

"yang kumaksud 'Aku menyukainya' adalah kau, Hinata. Bukan Anginnya.."

kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata menunduk karena malu. Tangan kiri Naruto mengangkat Dagu Hinata agar kembali menatapnya. Kini wajah mereka Makin dekat.. Makin dekat.. Bibir Naruto semakin mendekati Bibir Hinata. Merasa akan di cium, Hinata menutup Matanya, dan . .

"Ekhem ! _Mendokusai_ , tapi Kita ini sedang Rame-rame loh !" Sindir Shikamaru, iseng. Dan membuat mereka berdua terlonjak dan saling menjauh karena Malu.

diam-diam mereka semua memperhatikan Hinata dan Naruto dari tadi,Namun tak disadari mereka berdua. Dasar Naruto ! Padahal mereka sedang berkumpul.

Menyadari 'rencana' nya diganggu oleh Teman-temannya, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk bangun dan pindah ke sudut lain.

" _Ike_ , Hinata !"

"Ta- tapi, Naruto-Kun.." Hinata pasrah saja ditarik Naruto. Melihat itu, Neji mengomeli Naruto. Wajar, Hinata adalah sepupunya.

"Woy, Naruto! Akan ku bunuh kau jika berani macam-macam dengan Hinata-sama" Ancam Neji, sinis. Namun Naruto malah pasang Muka 'Menang' dan langsung membawa kabur Hinata.

"Hm, Dasar Naruto !" Neji _sweatdrop._

 _'Wuusshh..'_ Angin kembali Berhembus dan merontokkan dedaunan, lalu menerbangkannya kesegala arah. Tiba-tiba..

"Aaaaaaaaaa..!" Tenten beteriak, merasa ada sesuatu di kepalanya. Seekor Ulat yang menempel di Daun yang jatuh tepat di Kepala Tenten, Semuanya menatap Tenten Heran. Yah, bagaimana tidak? Kunoichi Ahli alat Ninja Seperti Tenten, Takut dengan seekor Ulat yang lemah tak berdaya(?).

Neji yang duduk didepan Tenten langsung mencoba Menolong Tenten.

"Sudahlah, tak usah teriak. Ini hanya seekor ulat kecil !" Neji malah ngomel Namun tersirat perhatian didalamnya.

Neji duduk bersila menghadap Tenten, Neji menarik kepala Tenten untuk mendekat agar ia Mudah mengambil ulat yang masih di kepala Tenten.

Posisi itu malah membuat Tenten melongo sekaligus kaget. Posisi itu membuat Wajahnya menghadap langsung ke dada bidang Neji, Aroma tubuh Neji tercium jelas di Hidungnya. Rasa nyaman membelai hati dan perasaan Tenten, ingin sekali ia terus didekat Neji. Tenten terhanyut dengan perasaan dan angan-angannya.

"Sudah beres !" Suara Neji yang selesai mengambil Ulat dikepala Tenten, membuat Tenten kaget dan Tersentak dari lamunannya.

"A- aww.. !" Tenten yang kaget Refleks dan tak sengaja Langsung memeluk tubuh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Te- tenten.." Neji ikut terkejut dengan apa yang didapatnya. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua, Tenten kaget dan Malu menyadari dirinya tengah memeluk tubuh Neji. Pipinya Memanas ditambah tatapan Teman-temannya. Karena sangat malu, ia langsung beranjak dan lari bersembunyi ke tempat duduk lain.

"Te- tenten, Tunggu !" Melihat Tenten lari, Neji langsung Menyusulnya.

"Hmm.. Mereka _so sweet_ sekali.." melihat Adegan-adegan mesra didepannya, membuat Sakura Manyun dan Iri. Sasuke disampingnya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh Memelukku" Sasuke merentangkan Tangannya, menawarkan pelukan untuk Sakura. (Author juga Mauuu.. _ ***diGenjutsu**_ )

"Aku malu, Sasuke-kun .." Sakura sok imut, Malu-malu mau.

"Hmm.. Baiklah!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya kesuatu Tempat yang lebih 'Sepi' ( ***uhukk** )

"Hei, Kalian mau kemana ?!" Teriak Shikamaru pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau tentu tau sendiri, kan?" Jawab Sasuke sambil tesenyum Misterius, semacam Isyarat.

 _"Yare.. Yare.._ " Shikamaru langsung mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Kini tinggal Ino, Sai, Temari dan Shikamaru yang masih tersisa dibawah Pohon.

Hening.

Cuaca sangat panas membuat siapapun Kehausan termasuk Temari.

" _ekh- ekhemm.. Khem!_ " tenggorokan Temari terasa kering. Mendengar itu, Shikamaru mengerti 'kode-kode' Temari dan langsung berdiri.

"k-kau mau kemana?" tanya Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Mencari mesin penjual minum otomatis, kau ikut?" jawab Shikamaru _to the point_. Temari mengangguk dan ikut berdiri.

"kalian berdua disini saja, aku akan mencari minum sebentar" Shikamaru bicara pada Sai dan Ino yang masih Melongo, ia lalu pergi dengan Temari.

 _Krik.. Krikk.. Krikk.._

Hening. Rasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan, Sai dan Ino yang tersisa...

 _'Wuusshh...'_ Makin sore, Angin makin kencang. Karena hanya memakai _Dress_ mini, Ino mulai merasa kedinginan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin.

Melihat Ino seperti itu, Naluri cinta Sai muncul. Sai melepas Jaketnya dan memakaikannya di pundak Ino, Ino terkejut dan tersenyum Tulus..

" _Arigatou_ , Sai !"

Sai hanya membalas dengan Senyum Khasnya.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" tanya Sai lembut.

"Mmhh.. Mungkin karena aku memakai ini, aku bisa masuk angin" Ino tersenyum kecut.

"Kau sangat cantik, Ino.." Ucap Sai pelan sambil Membelai rambut panjang Ino yang ter urai.

"S- sai.." Ino tertegun dengan perlakuan Sai.

" _Aishiteru_ , Ino .." bisik Sai lembut di Telinga Ino, Ino makin _Speechless_.

Ino menatap mata _Onyx_ Sai, ia tersenyum bahagia sekaligus terharu.

" _Aishiteru Yo_ , Sai-kun !" jawab ino lembut.

Sai tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Ino, Sai menatap wajah Ino lekat-lekat..

"Ino.."

Sai mencium lembut Bibir Ino, Ino juga membalas bibir Sai. Dua tangan Ino Refleks menyelusup dan mengalungkannya di leher Sai, Tangan Sai memeluk Pinggang Ino. Mereka berpelukan Hangat, kasih sayang tumbuh pada diri mereka.

( _ **Author Pingsan Seketika**_!)

 ***Skip***

"Shikamaru, kenapa kita duduk Disini ?" Tanya Temari pada Shikamaru.

Mereka sudah membeli minuman, tapi tidak kembali kebawah Pohon tadi lagi, kini mereka duduk di sisi lain Taman.

"Hmm.. Kau tak Tahu? Biarkan saja Sai dan Ino memiliki waktu berdua" jawab Shikamaru

"O-ohh.." Temari paham maksud Shikamaru, ternyata Shikamaru perhatian juga pada temannya.

"dan tentu kita juga bisa seperti mereka" ujar Shikamaru Santai.

"Ki-kita..? Maksudmu?" Temari bertanya-tanya.

"aku juga ingin berdua denganmu, Temari " ungkap Shikamaru malu-malu.

" _u-uhukk_!" Temari sedikit tersedak minumannya seteah mendengar ungkapan Shikamaru.

" _Daijoubu ka_ , Temari?" Tangan Shikamaru memegang pipi Temari dan mengusap lembut Sisa minuman di sudut bibir Temari akibat tersedak tadi. Temari hanya mematung didepan Shikamaru.

Tangan Shikamaru berpindah dan kini menggenggam tangan Temari erat.

"Shikamaru.." gumam Temari. Ia tak menyangka Shikamaru bisa seromantis ini.

"Temari, A- aku.. Menyukaimu" Shikamaru gugup. Namun tangan Temari balas menggenggam Tangan Shikamaru, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum memberi isyarat. Shikamaru paham arti Senyuman itu.

" _Arigatou_ , Temari.. "

 ***Skip***

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di Tempat semula, karena tidak etis juga. Judulnya 'Acara santai bersama' tapi malah berpencar-pencar.

Kini pemandangannya agak berbeda, posisi mereka duduk berpasang-pasangan. Ada yang merona, ada yang tengah berbunga-bunga, ada juga yang bermuka masam.

"jadi, sekarang apa?" Tanya Tenten,datar. Ia agak Bete melihat teman-temannya seperti tengah dimabuk cinta, sementara dirinya? Neji nampaknya tidak Peka !

"ekhem! Jadi kita para lelaki yang baik hati( ***uhukk** )telah menyiapkan kejutan !" Shikamaru memberi pengumuman dengan bangga.

 _'_ _Kejutan?_ _'_ Para kunoichi bertanya-tanya dalam Hatinya. mengingat, yang mereka tau mereka kesini hanya untuk kumpul bersama.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari saku jaketnya.

 _'sreeett Bushh !'_

"Ini dia !" dari gulungan itu keluarlah alat-alat panggangan, tikar, daging porsi ekstra, lampu hias dan minuman.

"Wahh.. _Sugoi_ !" para kunoichi kaget sekaligus kagum, tak menyangka para ninja lelaki menyiapkan ini untuk mereka semua.

" _BARBEQUE PARTY !_ " Sorak mereka bersamaan.

Hari mulai gelap, para kunoichi menyiapkan perlengkapan. Ino menggelar tikar, Temari menata makanan dan minuman, Hinata menyiapkan bumbu dan Saus BBQ, Tenten menyiapkan lampu hias, dan Sakura menyiapkan panggangan. sepertinya ia kesulitan, sementara para cowok duduk-duduk sambil bercanda.

"Bagaimana menyalakan ini?" gumam sakura

kebingungan.

"Shikamaru, kau tak bawa korek ?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru yang tadi membawa perlengkapan.

" _Mendokusai_ , aku lupa ! _Gomen_ !" Shikamaru nyengir sambil garuk-garuk rambut nanasnya, Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Woy, Sakura! Aku punya ide !" Naruto turut nyambung sambil nyengir mencurigakan.

"ide apa?" tanya Sakura,heran. Naruto mendadak mendorong Sasuke kearah Sakura.

" _Baka_ , Naruto ! Apa-apaan kau !" Sasuke kaget.

"itu 'korek' untuk kau Sakura ! Hahaha" Naruto Ngakak tanpa dosa.

"korek?" Sakura pusing.

"Ohh, _wakatta_ !" gumam Sasuke. Ia paham maksud Naruto, sakura butuh korek.

" _Katon : Gookakyou No jutsu_!" _'fyuuughhhh..._ ' Sasuke menyemburkan api kearah panggangan dan akhirnya panggangan membara siap digunakan.

"Wahh, _Sugoi_ ! Sasuke-kun Hebat!" Sakura girang dan langsung memeluk lengan sasuke.

"Woy, Sakura ! Itu ide ku tau !" Teriak Naruto, Monyong. Giliran Naruto _sweatdrop_.

Semua siap ! Sasuke dan Sakura mulai meletakkan daging dan sayuran di atas panggangan sambil pegangan tangan, Ino dan Sai sedang bercanda di tikar, Hinata di bantu Naruto Mengolesi daging dengan Bumbu. Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dan mengajari cara mengoles bumbu yang benar. Temari dan Shikamaru memindahkan daging yang matang ke piring, Neji sedang sibuk sendiri menyiapkan Api unggun, sedangkan Tenten hanya memandangi pasangan-pasangan yang tengah bahagia di depan matanya dengan Bete tak bersemangat, padahal ia kesini ingin dekat dengan seseorang yang ia kagumi,Neji. Tapi sepertinya Neji tak bereaksi padanya, bahkan tadi siang Neji hanya ingin menolongnya, tak lebih. Fikirnya.

Tenten beranjak dari duduknya, " _Minna_ ! Aku ke Toilet dulu " Seru Tenten pada Teman-temannya.

"Kau perlu aku temani, Tenten?" tanya Hinata dari kejauhan,masih dengan Naruto.

"Tak perlu,Hinata ! Arigatou, bersenang-senanglah!" Tenten berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa 'Galau' nya. Tenten kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sebenarnya Tenten tak sungguh-sungguh ingin ke Toilet, hanya saja ia ingin menyendiri. Bukannya tak senang melihat teman-temannya bahagia, ia hanya merasa kesepian.

Sekarang Tenten tengah duduk di bangku Taman seorang diri,suasananya tenang tak begitu banyak orang yang datang ke Taman hari ini. Hanya beberapa yang lewat di jalan umum tepi Taman. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir Satu jam Tenten belum kembali, Teman-temannya mulai merasa khawatir.

"Oh ya, tadi Tenten bilang mau ke toilet, apa dia sudah kembali,Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"sepertinya belum,Hinata-chan. Coba aku tanya pada Shikamaru" Naruto kemudian bertanya pada Shikamaru, tapi tetap Nihil.

"bukannya Tenten bersama kau,Neji ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Neji yang masih duduk didepan Api.

" _Gomen_ , dia tak bersamaku" jawab Neji. Ia mulai merasa khawatir, ia merasa bersalah telah membiarkan tenten sendirian. Apalagi saat Tenten bilang pada teman-temannya, ia melihat ekspresi berbeda pada Tenten yang terkenal ceria namun tadi terlihat tak bersemangat,

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang mencari Tenten!" Neji beranjak dari duduknya berniat mencari Tenten.

" _Onnegai_ ,Neji ! Kami serahkan padamu" teriak Ino mewakili yang lain.

Neji berlari dan mulai mencari Tenten kesetiap sudut Taman, dijalan Raya, dibawah pohon, didepan kedai-kedai, ia tak kunjung menemukan. Hingga ia ke sudut Taman yang Agak remang dan sepi, ia melihat seorang gadis bercepol dua tengah duduk kedinginan sendirian. Neji sangat yakin itu Tenten, ia perlahan mendekat Dan berdiri didekatnya.

"Tenten.." panggil Neji,lembut. Tenten terlonjak kaget dan langsung mengusap air mata di pipinya,malu.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Ti-tidak, mana mungkin aku menangis. Aku seorang Kunoichi !" Tenten berusaha menutupi tangisnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"kau kenapa kesini?" tanya Tenten lirih.

Neji langsung memegang pipi Tenten dan mengusap airmata di pipinya. Neji menatap tenten Dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Tenten! Aku tau kau kesal dan kesepian. Maaf aku membuat kau menangis.." ucap Neji dengan perasaan merasa bersalah.

"Aku diam-diam memperhatikanmu,merasakan emosimu, maafkan aku yang tak ahli dalam hal seperti ini, aku hanya ingin mencari waktu yang tepat" Neji mencurahkan segala perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba Neji memeluk Tenten sangat erat, tenten kaget tak percaya.

"Aku menyayangimu Tenten! Aku ingin selalu melindungimu!" Ungkap Neji tulus dalam pelukannya.

Mendengar Itu Airmata Tenten kembali mengalir, ia tak percaya ternyata Neji memiliki Rasa yang sama seperti dirinya. Tanpa ragu ia balas memeluk Neji erat, seaakan tak ingin kehilangannya.

"aku juga sangat menyayangimu,Neji ! Kau impianku selama ini!" jawab Tenten terharu. Ia tak mampu mengontrol antara tawa dan tangisnya saat mengatakannya, Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Ayo, kita kembali. Teman-teman sudah mengkhawatirkanmu, dan kau akan kedinginan bila berlama-lama disini memakai baju seperti ini" Neji tersenyum sambil menunjuk baju Tenten dengan isyarat matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya pelan. Tenten hanya tersipu malu oleh perhatian sekaligus 'Sindiran' lembut Neji.

Tenten berjalan sambil dirangkul Neji menuju tempat acara tadi, sesampainya ditempat mereka berdua disammbut heboh oleh teman-temannya.

"Yahh, sepertinya rencana kita berhasil !" Seru Shikamaru Bangga dan penuh Kemenangan.

"Rencana ?!" Temari penasaran dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Jadi, Kita menyiapkan Semua ini untuk kalian para Kunoichi. Dan menciptakan suasana yang 'mendukung' untuk mengungkapkan perasaan Kita" Sai ikut menjelaskan.

"ahh.. Kalian Romantis Sekalii.." Para Kunoichi Tersanjung dan merasa sangat bahagia diperlakukan spesial Oleh para Shinobi Muda itu.

" _Arigatou,Minna_!" Seru Tenten mewakili para Wanita yang sedang dimanja. Mereka semua pun saling menggandeng pasangan masing-masing dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku harap, Hubungan cinta kita ini takkan mengubah Indahnya persahabatan kita-dattebayou !" Teriak Naruto memberi semangat pada semuanya.

 _"Wakatta!"_ Jawab semuanya serentak dengan penuh Tawa kebahagiaan.

"Yahh, Saatnya kejutan terakhir dari kami !" Shikamaru mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua mengangguk dan bersiap melakukan sesuatu.

Naruto membuat sebuah Gumpalan Chakra warna-warni berkilauan yang makin besar, Sasuke lalu menyemburkan Api ke Gumpalan tersebut dengan _Katon No jutsu_ nya. Dan terakhir..

" _Rasen Shuriken_!" Naruto memutar cepat Chakra dan Api tersebut lalu melemparkannya keangkasa.

 _'Syuuuutttttt.. Duarrrr! Krtkkrtkkrtkk'_ Ternyata Mereka berdua berkolaborasi membuat kembang api Chakra yang Indah.

" _Sugoi ! Kirei ne.._ " Para Kunoichi terpana dengan keindahan pemandangan di malam romantis mereka. Tanpa Rencana, para Shinobi tampan itu lalu Memeluk pasangan masing-masing dari belakang. Benar-benar malam yang tak terlupakan.

Persahabatan yang kuat, cinta yang Indah, serta besarnya rasa ingin melindungi, bagi mereka adalahsuatu kebahagiaan yang berharga dari apapun.

 _Cinta yang berawal dari Sebuah Bunga Chakra.._

 **-OWARI-**

Akhirnya, Fic pertamaku Tamat dengan Selamat !

Author Update Chapter super cepattt, karena tidak ingin mengecewakan para Readers ***AuthorSoSweet**

By the way, Fanfic Nista apa ini ?! ***BaruNyadar**

Terimakasih untuk Masashi Kishimoto-senpai yang menjadi inspirator Terhebatku, Arigatou !

Jangan Lupa, Hargailah 'Perjuangan' Para Author dengan Review Kalian *_*

 **Tunggu Fic Selanjutnya...**


End file.
